


only good things about the kiosk

by cute2002



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, High School, M/M, actually not tho, cinema date, happy end, kiosk, pinning, player johnny, shy sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute2002/pseuds/cute2002
Summary: sicheng works at the schools kiosk and has a crush on johnny. one day johnny buys something and sicheng is a mess...... they start texting and meet at the cinema.





	only good things about the kiosk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something!!

it‘s monday which means it’s sichengs time to take care of the school‘s kiosk. every student has to do a shift twice a week and it‘s pretty fun for everyone since it’s also good for your report card and everyone can eat there for free during their shift. sicheng is really awkward actually so he sometimes messes up costumers orders or gives them the wrong change. it doesn’t help that the most beautiful boy sicheng has ever seen goes to the same school as him but he gladly never bought something at the kiosk. that’s one of sichengs biggest fears: embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

’’mrs. kim we need to go to our shift!‘‘, renjun informed the teacher. she smiled at them and waved good bye.

’’maybe your lover boy will buy something today!‘‘, renjun smirked at sicheng, knowing that the tall beauty is sichengs biggest weakness.

’’oh my god! renjun stop he‘s not my lover boy..‘‘

’’you still have a big fat crush on him!‘‘. sicheng didn’t have anything to say against that and renjun knew he won.

sicheng and renjun both put on their aprons. renjun was going to take care of the money and sicheng would take the orders. saying he was nervous was an understatement. the bell rang and more and more students came into the cafeteria. they all seemed pretty tired and not hungry, sicheng guessed because it’s monday. some kids bought sandwiches and some bought muffins but not many students went to the kiosk today so sicheng could get all the orders right and he was confident.

the break was almost over and sicheng was about to take his apron off when he saw someone standing at the counter.

’’hey.. uhm? do you still sell?‘‘

what. the. fuck.

sicheng looked up and there he was. the most beautiful guy ever, sicheng‘s crush, johnny. and sicheng suddenly lost every single korean word he knew.

’’ehh.. no?‘‘. fuck.

’’oh really? well i‘m sorry i guess-’’

’’WE STILL SELL!‘‘, renjun saw how flustered sicheng was.

’’yes we do.. i-i‘m so sorry, what do you want?‘‘, sicheng was so nervous he didn’t thought that he would ever talk to johnny. 

’’oh it’s ok don’t worry! i know you’re from another country, china i guess... anyways i‘d like a strawberry milk, please.‘‘ 

sicheng is blushing so hard, his cheeks are pink and his ears red. why did johnny know about his home country?

’’here y-you go!! have a nice..day‘‘, sicheng said how he does with every costumer.

’’thanks, i belive i will.‘‘, johnny said before winking to sicheng. then he walked away.

’’what the fuck was that. did i see this with my own eyes oh my god sicheng you were a literal tomato-’‘

’‘renjun please stop i‘m so embarrassed HE MUST THINK THE WORST OF ME NOW.‘‘, sicheng is whining. he didn’t want to leave this kind of first impression on his crush. sicheng was sure johnny never noticed him. ohhh boy was he wrong.

1 WEEK LATER

sicheng and renjun where at their favorite spot. behind the kiosk counter. since they‘re allowed to eat there for free they both picked their food and stared to eat before all the students will enter the cafeteria. renjun just chose banana milk and sicheng chose a chocolate croissant.

the shift was nice as usual and sicheng got more and more confident every week. but since last we he couldn‘t stop thinking about johnny. he mentally prepared himself for johnny’s order but it seemed like he wasn’t buying anything today. their shift was about it end in 7 minutes and since there weren’t any more costumers, sicheng took out his croissants and ate it while chatting with renjun.

’‘oh sicheng look who‘s comming..‘‘, renjun smiled at him.

’‘could i please get a strawberry milk?‘‘, johnny asked in his deepest voice. 

’‘y-yes of course!.. here you go!‘‘. sicheng was a stuttering mess.

’’thanks cutie. and by the way you have some chocolate on your lip.‘‘, johnny winked and walked away. sicheng was so embarrassed and as red as a tomato again. 

’‘dude. he called you cutie. i KNOW you‘d go on your knees for him in 0.1s and suc-’‘

’‘RENJUN STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!!‘‘

1 WEEK LATER

’‘renjun what if he‘s going to buy something again! i can‘t look him in the face! he makes me so flustered oh my god i‘m so embarrassed.‘‘

’’sicheng shut up, i kinda think he wants you‘‘. renjun really did. he heard doyoung and taeil talking about how much of a sucker johnny is for ‚the cute chinese boy at the kiosk‘. and johnny was hella embarrassed.

johnny is one year above sicheng which means he doesn‘t need to help out at the kiosk. he mostly sits at their table. johnny, taeil, doyoung and mark. a few weeks ago he noticed this cute foreigner at the kiosk. every day he‘d see him in the hallway and on monday‘s he would take short glances at sicheng. and his friends teased the hell out of him. 

’‘so are you ever going to talk to him outside the cafeteria?‘‘, doyoung asked.

’‘what? i can‘t just go up and talk to him!‘‘

’‘what the fuck? you can literally just go to him and say you wanna buy a sandwich and ask him about china or something-’’

’‘listen. it‘s not that easy, i think i scared him off. what if he things i‘m strange?‘‘, johnny really felt anxious. he‘s absolutely not shy and kinda popular so he has nothing to worry about. but something about sicheng made him so excited and soft, he just wanted to protect the boy and hug him. he wants to make him flustered, he‘s so cute when he starts blushing and stuttering. johnny knew he had a effect on sicheng but he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad one. but he wanted to get closer to sicheng so bad.

’‘should i just wait for him after his shift and ask for his number?‘‘, johnny might come of as super elegant and confident but he was a shy mess infront sicheng. sicheng didn’t notice tho.

’’yeah man do that, but can you like wink at him again? he was so embarrassed!‘‘, taeil laughed. johnny liked shy boys. but he started to become one to and that wasn’t so good.

—————————————————

’’johnny didn’t buy anything today aw poor you, not getting to talk to your crush cause you‘re to shy to just walk up to him..‘‘, renjun teased.

’‘stop being so loud about it! what if he heard that!‘‘, sicheng was embarrassed.

’‘it‘s not like johnny knows it’s him sicheng, relax.‘‘

johnny stood right behind them at the door. he lowkey heard what renjun was saying and wasn’t sure if he catched that right but he would absolutely try to get closer to sicheng now.

’’hey.. sicheng?‘‘, johnny tried to sound like he didn’t knew his name.

’’o-ohh hello johnny!‘‘. oh my god. please tell me he didn’t hear that.

’‘i think you should give me your number.. if you don’t mind.‘‘, johnny tried to act cool.

what? did he hear that right? is johnny, THE johnny asking for his number?

’’what do you.. m-mean?‘‘

’‘could you please give me your number, so i can text you cutie?‘‘

’‘y-yes of course you can have it..‘‘, korean? i don’t know her. sicheng wrote his number on a piece of paper and held his hand out for johnny. and of course their finger tips had to brush against each other. he was shaking so much.

’‘thank you, sicheng.‘‘ johnny went and winked at sicheng. sicheng felt like falling on his knees right there.

’‘renjun oh my god have you seen him he‘s so handsome and cool and manly and i want to touch his hair oh my god i‘m so embarrassing am i? why did he ask for my number? i‘m sure it‘s just for school-’’

’‘sicheng first of all, he‘s not that far away stop being so loud. second he likes you.‘‘, renjun whispered.

’‘renjun!!!! stop saying stuff like that we don’t joke about god himself liking me, a loser.

AFTER SCHOOL

johnny  
hey is this sicheng? :)

sicheng  
yeah !! the boy from the kiosk

johnny  
obviously lol

’‘oh my god i‘m soso stupid why did i text that.’‘

johnny  
anyways.. you look cute in the apron ;)

sicheng  
oh! .. thank you so much i really appreciate 

johnny  
so.. maybe i should introduce myself? i guess you were to flustered to have an actual conversation with me at the kiosk so..!

sicheng  
please stop making fun of it, it‘s just because i‘m not from korea >:(

johnny  
i don‘t see you talking like that to other people  
-  
but it‘s cute you know  
-  
you‘re cute

...

hello? sicheng where are you  
-  
did i scare you off?  
-  
i‘m sorry!! i just thought you‘re cute:(

’‘what the hell.‘‘ sicheng was even blushing infront of his screen. was johnny just playing with him.. or was he being serious?

sicheng  
you‘re just making fun of me right?

johnny  
oh my god sicheng  
i‘m not?? you‘re adorable  
and i mean that.

sicheng  
thank you.. i really don’t know what to say^^

johnny  
maybe that i‘m also pretty handsome, and cool and ... oh yes that you like my hair! ;)

oh fuck. he really heard that. 

sicheng  
i‘m so sorry for saying that  
-  
it wasn’t appropriate.

johnny  
stop saying you‘re sorry!  
-  
you were so cute saying that tho  
-  
mind telling me in person again? ;)

sicheng  
could you please stop with the ;)

johnny  
oh it‘s making you flustered right?  
-  
just like when i wink at you at the kiosk.  
-  
anyways,, you wanna go to the cinemas tomorrow? i want to watch truth or dare :)

sicheng really could belive it. he took a screenshot. he didn’t now what to do so he texted renjun.

sicheng  
[image attached]  
JOHNNY IS REALLY ASKING ME TO GO TO THE CINEMA WITH HIM! IM SO NERVOUS WHAT SHOULD I SAY WHAT IF HE DOEST MEAN IT??  
-  
renjun??

johnny  
uhm sicheng i‘m kinda not renjun  
-  
i KNOW i‘m amazing but there‘s no need to fanboy like that  
-  
and GOD! i mean it! i want to go to the cinema with you 

johnny‘s heart is beating so fast. he‘s acting like the cool guy but there he is. in his bed literally screaming about sichengs cuteness. he really wanted to go to the cinema with him.  


sicheng 

i‘m sorry i can‘t 

\- 

sorry 

—————————————————- 

renjun was telling sicheng something about a video game which he couldn‘t care less about. he couldn’t stop thinking about johnny and their chat. 

’‘could you like listen to me?‘’ 

’‘i embarrassed myself infront of johnny so bad l send him a screenshot of our chat which was supposed to go to you and he asked me to go to the cinema with him and I panicked-’‘ 

’‘oh dude. that kinda sucks but i‘m happy to hear that i mean.. your crush likes you back!‘’ 

’‘we don’t know that..‘’ 

’‘anyways let‘s finish this! i wanna go to the cafeteria already‘‘ 

johnny and his friends were sitting at their usual table. he really needed to talk to sicheng so he waited for him. he immediately stood up when he saw him entering the cafeteria. 

’‘oh god sicheng look who‘s comming.. is this high school musical??‘‘ 

’‘hi sicheng... do you have time right now? i wanna talk to you about something.‘‘ 

’‘oh ehm.. y-yeah.‘‘ 

they went to a bench infront of the cafeteria. 

’‘you know i‘m really sorry for yesterday! it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable..‘‘, johnny started. 

’‘y-you didn’t make uncomfortable.!! i‘m just an embarrassment.. i made myself uncomfortable.‘‘ 

’‘sicheng stop saying stuff like that! you‘re making me want to hug you more and more!‘‘ johnny was frustrated 

`‘what-’‘ 

’‘you wanna go to the movies with me today? i‘d really like that sicheng.‘‘ 

’’well i‘d like that too?‘‘ 

’‘great. why didn’t you tell me yesterday cutie? anyways meet me infront of the cinema at 7:30pm.‘‘ he came closer to sicheng, ’‘and stop being so shy.‘‘, johnny whispered into his ear. he winked and walked away. 

———————————————— 

johnny 

dude i need your help, what’s sichengs favorite color? 

renjun 

what the fuck 1. where did you get my number from 2. why do you want to know 

johnny 

i have a date with sicheng today and i wanna look good for him ;) 

renjun 

he likes your manliness so wear like a leather jacket and black jeans and a white shirt idk 

johnny 

he‘s into bad boys? lmao 

renjun 

he‘s into getting dominated by boys in leather jackets pff 

\- 

OK IM JUST JOKING SHJDLSJDD 

johnny 

wow 

\- 

great conversation byeee 

sicheng is wearing basic skinny jeans and his favorite pink shirt. he‘s so nervous. not only is he going to sit next to johnny for 2 hours. he‘s also going to watch a horror movie. he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. 

he arrived at the cinema and there he was. johnny, learning against a wall wearing doc martens, black pants, a white shirt and a black fucking leather jacket. that made him feel something. his hair was falling into his face and he send sicheng a smirk. what the fuck. johnny needed to stop that immediately. 

’’hey cutie, you ready for the movie?’’ 

... 

’‘like what you see, sicheng?’’ 

’’y-yeah you look.. great..‘‘, sicheng really was a blushing mess. ’‘stop being so... so.. i don’t know the word!’’ 

’‘handsome..?’’ 

’‘flirty!!’’ 

’’ugh you doing things to me!’‘, johnny took sichengs arm and went to their seats. 

’‘TRUTH OR DARE?’’ 

’’oh my god what the fuck’’, sicheng was so scared right now he sank down in his seat. 

’you know.. you can also hide your face on my shoulder’‘ 

’hide for what?? i‘m not even scared.’‘ 

’’wow a whole sentence without stuttering! ’’ 

sicheng pouted. 

there suddenly was a loud scream and sicheng almost shat himself. he doesn’t know why but somehow his hand searched for johnny’s and held it tight. 

’‘oh? now you‘re even holding my hand? what have i done to deserve this blessing?’’ 

’’shut up!’’ 

johnny let go of sichengs hand and put it on his thigh. sicheng let out a weird high pitched sound. he wasn’t expecting something like that, he‘s really sensitive there. he started blushing so hard this is really not good for him. 

’‘don‘t you talk to me like that ever again!’’, johnny whispered into sichengs ear. 

....... 

’’that was a great film don‘t you think?’’ 

’’yeah it was.. alright. even if i was a little bit scared.’’ 

’’i noticed. it was cute tho.’‘ 

’’johnny, i‘m gonna go to the toilet real quick. could you wait for me outside?’‘ ’

’anything for you cutie.’‘ 

sicheng 

renjun he looks so good i‘m not ok we held hands and he was being so flirty what should i do?? 

renjun 

CLAIM YOUR MANS 

sicheng looked in the mirror, he felt so happy in that moment. he suddenly felt his phone vibrating 

johnny 

truth are dare? 

’’oh no what is he doing.’’ 

sicheng 

stop joking around like that!! i‘m still scared 

johnny 

this won’t be scary 

\- 

truth or dare 

sicheng 

truth 

johnny 

dare? well i hoped you‘d chose dare 

sicheng 

but 

johnny 

kiss me 

’’what is he doing he can’t be serious about that-’’ 

johnny 

when you come out of the restroom.. come to the entrance and kiss me. 

sicheng had nothing to say to that. did he mean the cheek or.. lips? sicheng wanted to kiss him ever since but he‘s too shy to actually do it. 

he looked into the mirror before walking out of the restroom and actually searching for johnny. 

there he was again, leaning on the wall, arms crossed and face to the ground. sichengs decided he will do it. he‘s gonna act extra shy because johnny seems to like it. nope that was a lie sicheng was just hella scared. 

’’h-hey there johnny.‘‘ 

’‘listen. i‘m sorry again i won’t force you to kiss me.’‘ 

sicheng already started blushing just hearing that from johnny. 

... 

’‘could you bent down a little you‘re so tall..’‘ 

’‘uhm yeah? for what tho?’‘ 

sicheng grabbed johnny’s face with his both hands and looked him in the eye. he came closer. 

'ohmygodisheactuallygoingtoKISSme itwassupposedtobeajoke' that‘s what was running through johnnys head. he wanted to make out with sicheng and the kiosk already but he wanted to be sure, he wanted sicheng to be ready. 

’’johnny i know you a-already figured but i really really.. i really would like oh god ilikeyou.’’ 

that’s the last thing sicheng said before he finally put his lips on johnny’s. he could feel the love. it was only a peck but it was the sweetest thing they both ever experienced. johnny’s lips felt so soft and great. sicheng was the first one to pull away and he felt like his whole body was on fire. he was so embarrassed and scared what will come now. 

’‘sicheng, you‘re the cutest and most adorable person ever and i‘m so glad you came to the cinema with me and i‘m so glad you kissed me you were so gentle and sweet oh my god i like you too.’’, johnny just needed to get that out. he really likes sicheng. 

’‘johnny.. that’s so cute.’‘ 

’’truth or dare?‘‘ 

’’johnny can you please not ruin-’‘ 

’’truth or dare??’’ 

’’truth.’‘ 

’’sicheng, would you like to be my boyfriend?’‘ 

they both were blushing now. 

’’i‘d love to, johnny’’


End file.
